Science Fiction
by Blazichu
Summary: It was more than just a genre, science and fiction together; it was something they could claim as theirs. Not just theirs, though, it was them.


Here's something that's been buzzing around in my head for months…it's inspired partially by my mother sitting me down and forcing me to watch the entire _Farscape_ series with her, last year, and partially because it seems so…right, to me. I find the fact that her preferred programming and mine have rhyming cusswords rather humorous, too. "Frell" and "Shell", respectively. xD

Anyway, I absolutely love the brotherly fluff with Don and Mikey, so here we are. I'm rather pleased by the fact that I was able to write something more focused on Mike, too, though I suppose that doesn't count for much, when Donnie's the only other character who appears in it. ^^;

Obligatory disclaimer: Don't own anything mentioned in here.

* * *

Mikey loved nights like this; nights where, even though most of the family was still off doing their own thing, someone was around to keep him company. Tonight was a perfect example, too.

_Farscape_ was blaring on the multiple television sets, and had been for the past several hours; but it wasn't just the comedy that put Mike in a good mood. Beside him, Don snorted at something that had just been said, either for the humor of the statement, or the misinformation it provided, and Michelangelo brightened at the next line, already knowing what was coming.

"If you can be an idiot, I can be an idiot!" The orange banded turtle exclaimed, right along with the dreadlocked alien on the screen.

Donnie just shook his head, chuckling.

"Makes you think of Raph, doesn't it?" Mikey questioned cheekily.

"You know, I was about to say the same thing."

Oh yeah, there was no doubt about _why_ Michelangelo loved these nights, especially ones where he and his brainiac brother just sat up all night watching scifi, making jokes at the characters' expense. Watching movies with Raph was fun and all, but tended to be hazardous if you made fun of the wrong guy; and you were in major trouble if you badmouthed any of the "good guys" (heck, even some of the baddies, too…) if you chose to watch something with Leo.

…Who cared if they were "honorable" or "a badass" if you couldn't laugh at them?

That was part of what made watching science fiction- any scifi, not just the ones that were intended to be funny- with Donnie so much fun. He understood a lot of what was being said, and was able to make fun of it at a level where nobody else understood. While most of this humor was lost on Mikey, he honestly put an effort into getting the joke…and in return, Don would either try to explain, or say less about the science, and more about the characters or plot- the fiction.

Science fiction. It was perfect for the two of them. Heck, it was practically their family's life story.

As Donnie made some dry comment about the main character, Mike grinned and let his train of thought wander for a moment.

If they were honest, both Michelangelo and Donatello knew that they had very little in common, when it came to their interests. Yes, there were electronics, but Mikey was really more into software and playing games in contrast to the hardware and mechanical work that Don preferred. But where their interests varied, they shared so much, elsewhere. The end result was a close friendship that very few could hope to rival.

They were best friends; where one was, it was very likely you would find the other nearby, even if they weren't doing anything related to one another. Because they understood one another so completely, arguments were very, very rare- usually saved for when someone screwed up spectacularly- but since their perspectives were so different, the pair never mindlessly agreed with one another. Hey, they both had their own- very strong- opinions, after all…

…which brought Mike's musings back to the scifi. It was more than just something they poked fun at, together; the genre was the perfect metaphor for the friendship between brothers.

He, Michelangelo (Battle Nexus Champion!), was undoubtedly the fiction. With a wild imagination and childish charm (if not, he privately admitted, a bit of an ego) there was no way he could be anything else…and he didn't even _need_ to go into why Donnie was the science in the mix…

"Hey, I think Revenging Angel is on next…"

"Is that the cartoony one?"

"…_Yes_, Mikey."

"Awesome! Then what are we sitting here chatting for, dude?"

"Maybe because it's not on, yet?"

Donnie just shook his head, acting exasperated, but clearly enjoying the time they were spending together. He smiled to himself, and no further words were needed.

Mikey understood; he loved these nights, too.


End file.
